


strive for starlight

by planetundersiege



Category: Starlight Brigade, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Character Study, Falling in love over a short music video?, Gen, I love Strive, Starlight Brigade - Freeform, space, strive, you bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Now, he and the ship were like one entity, and he traveled through the vast space, a black empty void with millions of twinkling stars. The world had been even larger than he could have ever imagine, and it was with a smile and ears peaked up from exciting that he traveled through it, but he didn’t do it alone.





	strive for starlight

Hands on the controls, the blue holoscreens with an ancient language he had been able to understand the moment he connected with the ship, the blue lightning that tinted his entire ship in the familiar color, like the two toned color of his skin and his lighter, fluffy hair, but with an added luminescent tint to it.

 

He hadn’t known this ship for long, mere weeks ago he was sitting on his roof, stuck on his planet with an overwhelming urge to help his people, and reach for the stars while traveling into the unknown, to worlds were none of his people had ever set their foot, while finally finishing off the aliens that had invaded his homeworld.

 

Now, he and the ship were like one entity, and he traveled through the vast space, a black empty void with millions of twinkling stars. The world had been even larger than he could have ever imagine, and it was with a smile and ears peaked up from exciting that he traveled through it, but he didn’t do it alone.

 

He was far from alone.

 

His name was Strive, and he was a member of the Starlight Brigade. He had found so many news friends, and together they traveled through the vast unknown, as a team. He finally got to fulfill his wish to leave the comfort of his home to soar through the stars, but now he had a mission. He was now a fighter, a soldier whose duty wasn’t simply to explore, but to protect. Not just his own world, but everyone else’s. With his team, they would beat the evil and bring peace to the galaxy.

 

It was his new goal, and he would not give up, never.

 

Strive would give everything he had before anyone could stop him, this was his destiny. He was a member of the Starlight Brigade.

 

Together, he and his team would save the world.


End file.
